


a little explosion of hope

by badlands (delusiohns)



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusiohns/pseuds/badlands
Summary: "The universe just seems to really want us together"





	a little explosion of hope

Lauren’s fingers tapped on the counter. Black nails on her fingers drumming against the hospital’s front desk. Being in the small waiting room filled her with anxiety; Lauren’s never liked hospitals. The white walls, the distinct smell, the beeping of machines, it all freaked her out. She shifted her weight as she stood in front of the desk, waiting for the attention of the woman sitting behind it. She tried focusing on the sunflowers she brought with her, picking at the petals and toying with the strings of the balloons she brought.

The woman behind the desk looked young, maybe a few years older than Lauren. Lauren felt some of her unease subside when she met the woman’s eyes. The lady gave Lauren a warm smile that Lauren instantly found contagious, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um, yeah," Lauren ran her fingers through her dark hair, "I'm here to visit my grandmother. Her name is Angelica Jauregui, I believe she was admitted yesterday."

Being in the hospital was difficult for Lauren. Nothing pains Lauren more than seeing the people she loves suffer. And Lauren has nothing but love for her abuela. Her grandmother is one of the strongest women she knows and she made Lauren the woman that Lauren is today. Her mother, hesitantly, called to give her the news. She was assured that it wasn't a serious accident, she just fell and injured her hip. Knowing Lauren, they tried to keep her as calm as possible. However, Lauren was still on the first flight from New York to Miami. Her abuela was always there for her when Lauren needed her and Lauren knew she had to do the same.

"Okay, sweetie," the nurse said after a few moments of looking, "She's in room 113. That's going to be the first floor on the left."

Lauren thanked the receptionist and started on her way. She tried to mentally prepare herself for seeing her grandmother in a hospital bed. The sterilized sheets and white walls only reminded Lauren of the fleeting time she has left with her grandma. It’s scary seeing her loved ones grow old, Lauren isn’t ready to lose any of them. Her mother offered to accompany her today but Lauren decided she could do this on her own.

She walked through the dimly lit hallway, unable to completely shake off the feeling of unease that surrounded her. Before she knew it, she was in front of the sign that read "Room 113" in little, white letters. She found herself unable to enter the room. It was as if her feet glued themselves to the white tiles she was standing on. She let out a shaky breath and urged herself to move forward, "C'mon, Jauregui. You got this." With shaky hands, she grasped the metal door knob and turned it open. She closed her eyes and walked through.

"Dios bendiga, abue-," Lauren started but stopped herself short. Lauren wasn't prepared to see her grandma in the hospital bed but it wasn't her grandma that she found in the bed. This girl was possibly Lauren's age, maybe younger. She had a small, slender frame and the hospital gown was slightly too big for her, adding to her petite appearance. The oversized hospital gown fell a bit off her shoulder, showing off her sharp collarbones. Lauren couldn't help but think the mysterious girl was adorable but Lauren also recognized the girl's breath-taking beauty. She had dark, hair up in a messy bun that somehow added to her beauty. Hair that had fallen out of the bun was splayed around the edges of her face, accentuating her soft facial features. A few wisps of dark hair hug the girl's sharp, defined jawline that adds a sense of maturity to the otherwise baby-faced woman. Lauren finds her breath caught in her throat as she admires the young woman who is lying in the bed that she expected to find her grandmother in. 

Lauren, being so enthralled in her own thoughts, didn't even noticed the girl's eyes fluttering open. Her long, dark eyelashes that previously fanned over the girl's tanned cheeks now exposed her dark, sparkling eyes. The opening of the door seemed to stir the girl out of her slumber. 

"Did I die?" The girl's voice is hoarse, as if she hasn't used it for a while. There's a small smile on her face as she looks at Lauren. Her back raises off the bed and her eyes close as she stretches her body, seemingly trying to shake the sleep off of her.

The question initially throws Lauren off, she’s not sure how she should respond to the girl’s inquiry. However a more pressing issue comes to Lauren’s mind. Heat soon rises to Lauren’s cheeks as she realizes how weird she must seem. She's some random woman in this girl's hospital bed who was just caught watching her sleep. "Ummmm," Lauren tries, "I'm sorry, the nurse must have given me the wrong room number," she manages to get out.

The response is a raspy, "Because I'm seeing an angel," and a dopey grin on the girl's face. If there was any wonder in Lauren’s mind about the girl’s beauty it was immediately squashed when Lauren saw the girl’s illuminating smile. 

Lauren's not sure how it's possible but her cheeks burn hotter. A small giggle finds itself coming out of her chest and her heart flutters. Lauren finds the girl in the hospital bed endearing, or cheesy at the very least. Lauren finds herself struggling to find a response to the awful flirting considering the situation she finds herself in. She shifts her weight from one foot to another, standing in front of the room door and wondering if she should go. Before she knows it, the moment is interrupted by the door opening behind her. The door bumps into Lauren's back who quickly turns to face the person opening it. The small woman who enters the room is clearly the mother of the girl in the bed. They have similar facial features except this woman appears to be older despite still having a youthful glow. The woman looks between her and Camila, with slight confusion displayed on her features, as she apologizes to Lauren for hitting her with the door.

"It's totally okay," Lauren stutters out, "The nurse must have given me the wrong room number, I'm looking for my grandmother, I'm so sorry," Lauren rambles out. "I'm just going to be on my way out," Lauren says giving the woman a forced smile as she moves past her to leave the room. 

Before completely leaving the room, Lauren turns to face the girl one last time, “I hope you get well soon.” She gives the girl one last, small smile before heading out back to the front desk.

  
  


Lauren decides to stay in Miami for the weekend after the visit with her grandmother in the hospital, which went as well as it could go after she actually found the right room. Lauren only cried once so she counts that as a win. After (reluctantly) leaving the hospital a couple of hours later, Lauren drove herself back to the home she was raised in. Driving alone on Miami's roads, Lauren feels herself getting lost in her thoughts. And all of her thoughts keep going back to the beautiful, mystery girl that she accidentally stumbled in on. She wishes she weren't so nervous in the moment and she could have actually held a conversation with the girl. She tries to shake off the regret of the missed opportunity as she pulled into the driveway of her home. But that night she dreams of a raspy voice and sparkly brown eyes.

The next morning, Lauren finds herself agreeing to go grocery shopping for her mom. She's wearing an oversized Columbia sweater, a pair of grey sweatpants, and socks with sandals, not bothering to change out of her comfortable clothes. She rolls her eyes as she gets the *ding* signally that her mom has added yet another thing to the already expansive grocery list. Lauren admits, texting while trying to operate a shopping cart isn’t a smart thing to do. It proves itself a difficult task when Lauren hears the sound of metal of smashing into metal as her shopping cart collides with another cart. A small  _ humpth  _ is released by the person on the receiving end of the collision as their cart goes back into them. 

Lauren’s eyes go wide and frantic apologies are already on their way of falling out of her mouth until she sees the person she hit. The girl is no longer in a hospital gown and her hair is down, reaching near the middle of the girl’s back, but it’s definitely Lauren’s mystery girl from the hospital. She can’t help the smile that spreads over her face despite embarrassing herself in front of the girl once again in the span of two days. 

The girl seems to recognize Lauren as well as a smile finds it’s way on her face, “Well, well, well if it isn’t my angel,” she teases, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re stalking me.”

Lauren finds the girl’s smile just as breathtaking as the first time she saw it and she briefly wonders if it’s going to be like that every time. She really hopes she never gets used to that kind of beauty. A blush sweeps across her face again as well and Lauren has a feeling that she’ll be blushing around this girl very often.

”It’s Lauren, actually,” she responds while moving her cart to the side, in front of the girl so she doesn’t block the aisle. Lauren scoffs slightly, “And I’m not stalking you. The universe just seems to really want us together.”

A laugh pours out of the girl’s chest and Lauren swears it’s the best sound she’s ever heard. She swells with pride for eliciting such a response from the girl. She wonders how many times she can get the girl to laugh during the conversation.

“Well, okay,  _ Lauren.  _ I’m Camila _ , _ ” she responds with a grin before adding, “Oh, and thank you.”

_ Camila,  _ finally a name for the girl who has captured her every thought since their first meeting. 

Lauren quirks an eyebrow, “Thank you for what? Hitting you with my cart? Because I’m really sorry about that.” Lauren flips her hair, as she usually does when she’s nervous.

Camila shakes her head with a small laugh, “No, thank you for wishing me a quick recovery. In my hospital room.”

Lauren’s eyes widen in realization, “Yeah, of course, no problem. It looks like you did make a quick recovery though,” gesturing to Camila’s body, “because you’re here.”

“Oh yeah,” Camila rolls her eyes, “I’m so clumsy, I’m always getting hurt. I think it might be a talent.”

A small chuckle is elicited from Lauren, tenderness unexpectedly taking over her voice, “Well, I’m glad that you’re okay.”

Green meets brown and Camila’s eyes match the tenderness found in Lauren’s voice. Camila’s dark eyes still sparkled under the grocery’s fluorescent lights and Lauren found herself getting lost into the depths of rich brown. Lauren decided eye contact was a dangerous, dangerous thing. She snapped back into reality, focusing her attention on the sugary cereals on the shelves surrounding them. 

“Thank you,” Camila spoke as if her throat was dry and Lauren tried to look past the blush creeping on the girl’s cheeks. She couldn’t help that her pride swelled upon seeing Camila’s reaction to their moment. Lauren would probably give anything to get a look into Camila’s brain, to see the thoughts coursing through her mind. 

Lauren scratches the back of her neck, “I really should get going,” she waves her phone, “I’m going grocery shopping for my mom.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I have to finish up these errands too,” Camila flashes a smile, “Hopefully the universe will bring us together again sometime.” 

The smile that formed on Lauren’s face stays on there long after the two girls push their carts past one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> first time i've written these characters so any comments on characterization is deeply appreciated. might write another chapter of this.


End file.
